Natural Simplicity
by BreakingFree2015
Summary: Series of fluffy one-shots about Embry and my OC character Helen.
1. Chapter 1

Natural Simplicity-Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey people! This si the first time i have ever uploaded onto fanfiction so please take pitty on little ole me :) This is a light, fluffy, series of one-shots about my favourite wolf Embry and my OC character helen. Enjoy!**

The first time she really noticed him:

Everyone is at the park. It's May and it had been warm but now it is late and slightly chilly. Helen is in her summer clothes, mourning the loss of her beloved jumper which has been thrown into the "Winter Wardrobe" and desperately rubbing her bare arms to achieve some warmth. Embry sees her shivering and asks an eloquent question of "are you cold, Helen?" To this she just nods and so he ventures to ask "Do you want my jacket?" He graces her with an easy grin." Unlike some people, I managed to remember that we live in La Push and that layers are more sacred than prayers here." She shakes her head, too cold to laugh at the humour, and replies, "no, it's okay. I don't want you to freeze-"

But he cuts her off, saying, "Don't you worry about me. I'm a Quileute warrior, sturdy as a rock." Swallowing her feminist morals in favour of some blessed warmth, she offers him a sweet smile which for a moment makes him blink, and swallow, faltering in his confidence. Recovering quickly, he helps her into the jacket like the gentleman he is, and holds on to her for just a little longer than necessary, just like the teenage boy he is.

When they come to say goodbye, she takes off the jacket and shyly hands it to Embry. As their hands brush, a tingle shoots up her arm and she has to wrestle with the confusing need to interlace her fingers with his. Shaking it off, she looks up to thank him with a smile and he beams back, holding her gaze and he slowly annunciates, "my pleasure." Then they hug, for an immeasurable amount of time, where he rests his head on hers and she presses her head into his shoulder. When they pull apart there is a suppressed emotion in his eyes and she has to catch her breath. She pulls her eyes away from his lips which are somehow in her direct line of sight and he winks. "Take care of yourself," he whispers. She replies with her usual, albeit shaky, "stay cool, San Diego," and he laughs as he walks off. She watches him leave, a soft smile covering her features.


	2. Chapter 2

Natural Simplicity- Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! next, slightly longer, sligtly more interesting installment of Natural Simplicity id here. Enjoy!**

The day they become a couple:

May 30th, everyone is talking about upcoming exams. Helen is panicking because everyone is expecting gold stars and perfect 100 percents from her. She slips away without anyone noticing, wanting to calm down. She walks to a park bench; tears rolling down her face, thinking about the pressure, the fear, and the cold dread that grips her heart as she sits down. Failure is not an option but she is barely keeping up with her revision as it is, and that is with a lot of hard work. In fact, this is the first time she has seen any of her friends in nearly a month. She groans, pushing her head into her hands and longs for summer.

A figure walks by and sees her crying. Something grips at Embry's heart as he kneels down in front of her. "Helen? What's wrong?" She wipes her eyes fiercely and replies. "Nothing. Well, something, but it's stupid."

"Honey, tears aren't shed over stupid things. Tell me," he insists as he flops down beside her and looks at her, patiently.

"I don't know if I can do it!"

"Jeez, Helen. That's something I never thought would come out of your mouth. You can do anything," he shrugs, as though this fact is painfully obvious.

"No I can't!" She wails, not even bothering to be embarrassed. "Everyone's expecting me to pass with flying colours and so I'm cramming in twice as much work as everyone else. Heck, I'm studying for exams like a mule and I don't even know what I want to do when I'm older. I'm a failure with no future," she concludes dramatically, pushing her face back into her hands.

Embry allows himself a quick smile at her theatrics. "Hey now, shhh," he says soothingly. He lifts her head up as though it was as delicate as the finest china and turns it to face him."You don't have to pass these exams for anyone but yourself. No one's going to kill you if you don't get the Helen Underwood patented straight A+," he says, grinning gently at her. "You do your part of studying and leave the rest to God."

"Since when do you believe in God?"

"I don't, but people always say that to comfort each other. Apparently He knows what he's doing," He strokes her back and she has to suppress a thrilling tremor."As for not knowing what you want to do? Girl, you seem to have this mental problem where you think you're, like, 30 or something. You're 14! Does anyone really know what they want to do at 14? 'Cause I sure as heck don't. You've got to stop letting everything get to you and stress you out. That face is too pretty for frown lines."

She blushes and turns towards him to gaze deeply into his eyes. "Thanks," she almost whispers. "You're a good friend."

His smile falters and he looks away. When he looks back his intense stare pierces through her. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself, and says" I don't feel like that, Len. Not like your friend."

Her heart thumps painfully and she starts to say "what do you m-"but the patient boy cuts her off for the first time in his entire life. He leans forward and gives her a short, sweet kiss, effectively shutting her up. His lips are smooth and warm. They are gentle but strong. And they are soft, so very, very soft. It's her first kiss.

He draws back and she's surprised to find herself disappointed. She never thought she would like kissing, in fact she always thought it looks kind of gross, like two people were trying to wash each other's mouths out. But she does like kissing or maybe she just likes kissing Embry. She is aware that every hair on her body is standing up, that electricity is passing through her bones, that her heart is flopping in her chest. And she loves it. There's an emotion in his eyes that she's never seen before, and it just serves to make him all the more beautiful.

"Wow," they both breathe. He looks like he's about to say something, something she's afraid of, so she pulls him to her once again. He puts one arm around her waist, keeping her close to him, and tangles the other in her hair. She snakes her arms around his neck and the kiss deepens. It is heaven. After one minute, or ten minutes, or an hour, neither of them really know how long, they break apart, lips swollen, breathing heavily. Their arms and hands are still in the same positions.

"Helen," he begins hoarsely. "I've liked you for as long as I can remember. You're not like any girl I've ever met. You're smart and funny and sweet and kind and Christ, you've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I'd ask you out on a date but I just want to skip to the part where I can ask you to be my girlfriend."

Helen searches his eyes, seeing the sincerity written there. "I freaking adore you, Embry. You're the one who's smart and funny and kind." And just because she loves seeing Embry smile, she adds, "Plus, you've got a killer mouth."

He grins. "I do, don't I," he muses. "That's what all the ladies around the block tell me."

She giggles, taking his hand. And when he again asks her to be his girl, she holds back no longer. She leaps onto him and buries her face in his neck, breathing in his comforting, arousing smell. The smell of Embry, she thinks, should be bottled and given to poor children in Africa to make their day.

He laughs quietly at her attack and presses his lips to the top of her head. He kisses down to her ear lobe and she is aware that if it wasn't for his strong arms holding her, she would melt right there and then. His breath tickles her as he murmurs into her ear; "I'll take that as a yes, then?"


	3. Chapter 3

Natural Simplicity-Chapter 3

**A/N: Extremely short chapter now, but we'll get to see some of our other favourite Wolf Boys. The girls are all mine. Sound a bit like a caveman there, which reminds me!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine belongs to my good pal Steph.**

Telling their friends;

After an hour of talking and touching, Helen and Embry decide it is time to return to the others. They walk side-by-side, fingers interlaced, smiling goofily at each other. When they reach their friends, Maria calls out: "Where have you guys been? We haven't seen you in ages."

"Been having some fun behind the bushes? 'Cause Emb, bro; I would totally hit that-"Quil's holler is then cut short by Maria's hand slapping him upside the head.

"Ow! I was just stating a fact Maria, it wasn't necessary to-"

"You were being a jerk, Quil, as usual. There was no need for your uneducated comments-"

"Aaaw, Maria, don't be jealous, I would totally bang you too if that's what-"

"Quil, if you finish that proposal, so help me God-"

The playful bickering is cut short by an excited squeal that radiates from Nadina, the first person to notice Embry and Helen's entwined fingers. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" She begins to bounce on her toes and Maria and Eva soon catch on. Paul and Jared simply gape while Quil yells "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" and Jake demands to know "when this whole shebang had happened." Seth calmly and cheerfully informs Paul that he owes him ten bucks.

Helen bites her lip, leans on Embry, and smiles despite herself. He turns his head and winks at her and her heart flops over again. Everyone is still talking around them. Eva, Maria and Nadina are hugging Helen and the boys are high-fiving and fist-bumping Embry. "You scored man!"

Then Nadina calms down and tells Embry, very seriously, "Emb, I know you and Lenny just got together and so you probably want some time alone but I'm sorry. I NEED DETAILS. So we're going to have to steal away your Rapunzel. Don't worry; the cross-examination should only take a couple of hours or so." She laughs at his alarmed expression but Helen catches his eye, holds his gaze and mouths the silent promise of: "Later."


End file.
